Teenage years
by LaserGX
Summary: Life's Love
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Doraemon or any of the characters. It is own by Fujiko F Fuji so please don't sue me! I'm broke. If you're confused about the names it's because it's the Vietnamese Version so sorry  
  
Time has passed and the gang that we know has grown up. Though mostly still the same there has been some changes; such as Chien and Xeko have become nicer to Nobita, Xuka has grown into a beautiful young lady who many boys were in love with. But the one that has changed the most was Nobita. He was no longer the retard that we know, but instead a fine scholar who was achieving A's and B's  
  
"Xuka, wait up!" shouted Nobita trying to catch up to her. * Puff Puff *"Whew, that was tiring. Hi. * gasp * . Xuka."  
"Hey Nobita, what's up?"  
"I was wondering if you were free this afternoon? The gang wanted you to come with us to the arcade."  
"Sure I'll come."  
"Okay! We'll be waiting for you by the eastern door after school."  
They parted path, as Nobita had to go learn Math while Xuka had swimming.  
"Sigh I wish I could tell Xuka how much I like her. but she can't care about a geek like me. I look hideous." thought Nobita before he entered class.  
Xuka was walking toward her class when she bumped into Deki.  
"Hey Xuka, what's up?"  
"Hi Deki," Xuka answered while she sighed inside. "Oh god he's so hot," she thought. "I'm going to swimming class, and you?"  
"Oh Art for me. Hey I was wondering if you were free this afternoon do you want to cheer me on for the soccer game?"  
"Yes! * Ahem * I'm free this afternoon, I'll gladly come."  
"Okay, I'll be waiting for you at the main gate. See you there," said Deki before he left.  
Xuka ran to the swimming pool filled with happiness for the most popular boy in school and her crush had just asked her out. When she reached the girls' locker room she quickly changed and ran to the pool.  
"Mr. Nobita if you could kindly wake up from your daydream and answer the question on the board please?"  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry teacher. The answer to the question is x=32y-15."  
"Very good though Mr. Nobita you have improved very well from the time that you were little. Please don't go back to that stage again."  
"Yes Ms. Nasaku I'm sorry I won't let it happen again."  
"Be sure that you don't. Now if the ."  
Nobita started to blank out again. His train of thought was on Xuka. How pretty she looked when she swam. He had peeked to see her swimming once and the sight stayed in his mind. Her beautiful arm reaching out and pulling her forward, her back glistening when the sun struck it and her long white legs kicking to make her go faster. To Nobita it was like seeing an angel and he wished he could hold her in his arms and stay with her forever.  
* The bells ring announcing the end of school * "Nobita," called out Xuka. "Hey come on otherwise we're going to be late." "I'm sorry Nobita, but I can't make it today. I'm busy for school today. A friend asked me to stay after and help her with some decoration for the upcoming dance. Tell the gang I'm sorry." "Oh. ok I'll tell them. Well do a good job Xuka. I have to go now otherwise the gang is going to get mad. Maybe another time." "Yeah another time."  
Xuka went running to the eastern gate where Deki waited for her.  
"Hey! Ready to go?" asked Deki.  
"Yeah lets get going," answered Xuka. " I'm sorry Nobita, sorry gang," she thought.  
Nobita meanwhile had reached the eastern gate where Chien, Xeko, and Doraemon waited for him.  
"Where's Xuka?" asked Doraemon.  
"Oh she's not coming, she's busy doing some work for the school," answered Nobita.  
"Well there's nothing we can do, now come on! The arcade said they were putting up a new game today. And I want to be the first to try it out," said Xeko and he begins to run to the arcade, the gang following closely after.  
When they reached the arcade Xeko paid for all of their tickets. They had been playing for a bit when Xuka and Deki walked by.  
"Hey Nobita wasn't that Xuka that walked past?" asked Chien.  
"No it couldn't be she's at school. Isn't she? ."  
  
Okay so this is my first time writing so when you review please consider that and tell me how to make it better. 


	2. Part 2

I do not own Doraemon. If I did I'll be rich and wouldn't be posting on here lol.  
  
Sorry about taking so long. Had to write a play for school so didn't have time  
  
Part 2  
  
It's nighttime now. Doraemon and Nobita are in bed. Doraemon is snoring loudly, but even without Doraemon snoring, Nobita could not sleep. His thought was on the incident in the afternoon.  
  
"Xuka what where you doing! I thought you had to work... Didn't you tell me you were busy? Xuka..." Nobita stayed up late with worries until he was too tired and fell asleep without knowing.  
When it was morning again Nobita woke up and did his usual routine for the morning, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. When he went downstairs the smell of breakfast filled his nostril and his mouth watered.  
"Hi mom what are we having?" asked Nobita.  
"Well since it's Saturday, I thought we might celebrate and have some steam rice, Tamago-yaki, grilled fish, and some cucumber. How does that sound?"  
"Sounds very good. Mom, after breakfast do you mind if I go out for a little?"  
"Sure honey, but remember to be to be back before dinner, otherwise you'll be in big trouble with me do you hear?"  
"Haha, yes mother."  
After he finished eating Nobita went to the park that he always went to play baseball. He needed sometime to think and reminisce. As he was sitting down though Xeko and Chian came by.  
"Nobita what are you doing there all by yourself?" called Chian.  
"Nothing just thinking," answered Nobita.  
"Well stop thinking and come with us! We're going to the pool; come on it will be fun. And I'm sure you're very hot right now," said Xeko.  
"Yeah I guess," said Nobita.  
"Ah come on!" said Chian, and he and Xeko pulled Nobita along.  
They ran to the pool boy locker room where they got undressed. When they finished changing they ran straight to the pool. But when they reached the pool they saw it was not empty. Xuka and Deki were swimming together. Xuka laughed as she pushed Deki down into the water. Deki grinned as he surface behind her and grabbed her down.  
"You're so pretty." Xuka blushed as she heard Deki says this.  
(What is he thinking? Oh god I wish I knew what he was thinking. I would give anything to make him fall in love with me) she thought  
"Hey Nobita come on let's get in the pool. It's cold up here. Come on!"  
(Why does it have to be her? Why couldn't I like someone else? How can I think to compete with Deki or many others in this school when Xuka is so beautiful?)  
"Um, you know what, you two go have fun swimming. I forgot I have some things that I have to take care of."  
And with that Nobita ran quickly from the pool. He ran to the locker room and put on his clothes. His eyes watered as the image of Deki and Xuka together flashed into his head.  
(She is my friend. And she has been in love with Deki for so long. I should be happy for her that she can be with him now. Yet why do I feel so sad and jealous? I would give anything for her to be happy. And yet I want to take her happiness away from her because of my selfish wants.)  
Nobita ran out quickly when he had finished dressing. He ran blindly as he try to get a hold of him-self.  
(Why am I acting so childishly? She's my friend and has been there for me. Why does she cause such feelings to come out of me?)  
* Oof * The wind was knocked out Nobita as he ran into Doraemon.  
"Doraemon! I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was going."  
"You certainly weren't. You were running so quickly and not even  
looking in front of you. What happened?"  
"Nothing. Just... nothing."  
"Nobita, I'm your friend. You can tell me anything. I'll try to help."  
"It's nothing that you can do Doraemon. And my reason is dumb. I don't know why. But when I saw Deki and Xuka swimming together, I felt huge pangs of hurtful jealousy.... But this is unreasonable as she isn't my girlfriend and can date whatever she wants."  
"Hm... I sort of know how you feel Nobita. I was in love with a cat once. But she had no affection for me and she went with another cat. But Nobita you shouldn't be so unhappy. You're chance will soon come. For you're one of the nicest person I know. Your heart is huge and anyone who can't love you for this is unworthy of you. Now come on I know where you can go to calm down."  
Taking out two of the flying tool, Doraemon gave one to Nobita and put the other on his head. He flew up and Nobita followed. They flew far and when they reached their destination it was dusk.  
"Well we're here. Remember this place Nobita? We sat here many times to look to the stars and see their beauty."  
"Yes! It's been so long." He looks up to the sky. And saw the moon coming out behind the clouds. "It's a beautiful moon. And look there! The stars are beginning to shine!"  
"Let's make a wish Nobita. And remember old times"  
(I wish Xuka would forever be happy in her life.) Thought Nobita.  
They sat down and looked at the sky for some time.  
"Let's go home Doraemon. Mom is going to get mad at us for being late to dinner."  
"Yes, lets go."  
  
*** They return to their home ***  
  
"Mom we're home."  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TWO FOR 40 MINUTES..."  
  
Well tell me what you think!? Yes, I know I'm going at a slow pace. Sorry about this. But it's setting it up for some drama later. So please be patience. 


	3. Part 3

I don't own Doraemon except for the mangas. Lol.

Sorry for taking so long have been at summer school to skip a class. Oh and this is to help you understand the character since you probably don't know these names. But Chian is Giant. Xeko is the point mouth guy and yeah I think you know everyone else. Sorry I didn't clear this up earlier.

We're in language class with Nobita who is very concentrated on his class. We see him listening intently to what the teacher is saying about next school year. His thoughts sometimes stray to Xuka a couple of times but he pushes those aside quickly so that they don't affect him. He had begun to get over Xuka as much as he could and it seemed to be working.

(Bell rings)

"Yay!!!!!!!! School's out for summer so now we can rest! I'm so glad," shouted a student.

Almost every student ran out as quickly as they could. Nobita gets up and calmly packs his supplies into his book bag. When he was done he went up to the teacher and thanked her for the year and then left the class.

"Hey Nobita!" Shouted Xeko as he jumped on Nobita's back. Chian runs up and tackles Nobita.

"Summer's here!!!!!!!!" Shout Chian.

Cough "With you two by me, I just hope I survive this summer." Says Nobita.

"Haha, nonsense! This summer will be great! We're college students now. We're young, we're single, and the beach is full of hot babes just ripe for picking. Life is perfect!!!!!" Says Xeko as he rises up from being slammed on his back, "come on lets go home, get some rest and tomorrow we'll meet at the baseball park and then head toward the beach."

With that the three left to go to their homes. When morning came they got ready and met each other and headed toward the beach.

"Ah!!!!!!! This is the life right Nobita?"

"Hehe, yeah. It's been so long since we've been able to be outside in the sun, resting."

"Hey Xeko, Nobita look at those two babes sitting right there." Chian points out to two girls sitting a couple of yard off to their right. "Man what I wouldn't do to get to know them better and then ask them for a date."

"You'll have to wait in line after me Chian. You know I can run faster then you can. Am I right Nobita?"

"Sigh why don't you two just flip a coin. And see who goes first? That way it'll be fair."

"Good idea Nobita. All right Xeko, we'll flip a coin. What do you call?"

"Heads."

"Heads..........."

"Hahaha, yes!!!!! Take that. All right!!!! I the wonderful Xeko will now prove myself to you two that I am an expert with girls."

"What do you think Nobita? Does he stand a chance?"

"I don't know. I have no idea what you two are hoping to accomplish with this."

"Hmmm... Bwahaha he just got slapped! Hahaha!!!"

"Owwwww, that girl has hard hands. Well you're up Chian." Says Xeko as he sits down rubbing his cheek.

"Are you alright Xeko? What the hell did you do?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Nobita! Damn Chian is going to rub this in my face if he gets the girls... Bwahaha. Yes!!!!!! He got slapped also."

"Oh man that girl hits really hard."

"Well Nobita looks like you're the last one. Good luck."

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to do it"

"Oh yes you are. We're not going to be the only one who gets slapped." And with that Chian picks up Nobita and throws him in front of the girls.

Cough, Cough "Damn it Chian what the hell did you do that for? Ah... hello."

"Oh great another pervert. Let's get him Isabell."

"Wait! Wait. Please let me explain."

"Very well but it better be good. Otherwise this fist goes into your face." And she

shook her fist at his to make a point.

"Whew thank you. Let me try to explain. My friends, the ones that you slapped was trying to see who would be able to ask one of you out. And, ah wait a minute!!!!!" he shouted as the girl started to stand up. "I didn't want to do this. My friends just threw me over her because they didn't want to be the only one who gets slapped."

"Oh yeah that sounds very truthful," the girl said in sarcastic voice, "Poor, poor you get thrown over here by his friends because they didn't want to be the only one who gets slapped. Jeez I've heard better lies by a 5 year old."

"Wait a minute Michelle. I think he's telling the truth."

"Huh!? You can't be serious Isabel he's a pervert who's just trying to pick up girls."

"No if you look at his eyes, you can tell he's not lying. Besides he's kind of cute. giggles "

"Um, thank you, "says Nobita. blushes

"Hello my name is Isabel, and this is my friend Michelle."

"Hello. My name is Nobita. It's nice to meet you."

The three began to chat with one another until the sun started to set. When they parted ways Nobita went to his car. There, Chian and Xeko were waiting. They joked with him and poked him a lot about the girls. After that they drove home to their house.

(At Night)

"Hey Nobita, how was your day?"

"It was great. I met these two girls who were very nice. They were great to talk to. And one of them is very cute. She even gave me her phone number and address."

"Sounds like you had a wonderful time at the beach then."

"Yeah. smiling as he thinks about Isabel Well good night Doraemon."

"Good night..."


End file.
